a lost comrade but a new friend
by chatterbox45
Summary: A day gone wrong
1. Chapter 1

(the penguins were watching T.V.)

the T.V.: police have stoped another illeagel dog fight and this time the suspects were using a small zoo animal as training for these dogs....

"How wrong are people i mean a zoo animal for pete's sake" yelled skipper "yes very wrong" agreed private then the animals heard footsteps and went up to the top of the habitat and then there was two men and then they spayed a gas and all the animals passed out and when they woke up the police surrounded the zoo. "okay miss what animals are missing?" the cop asked alice "well it's only one a small penguin." answered alice "okay men roll call."

skipper: kowalski  
kowalski: here  
skipper: rico  
rico: AYE  
skipper: private

skipper: PRIVATE?

kowalski:i belive private was the animal taken.

"no" skipper said shocked

(at some guys backyard)

"okay i got the perfect chew toy for you rex" said a voice then private was dumped out a bag and a big dog was staring right at him. *police sirens* "crap hide everything" private was then thrown into a shed "ow my head oh how conveant a flash light private turned on the flash light and a 1 year old dog stared at private (the dog looks like bolt but this one is black has a poofy tail one sharp right tooth and it's right ear folds down i'll upload a pic soon.) "oh ello" private said "well do you have a name?" the dog just barked "well how about i give you a name......(private looks down) girl?" she nodded "how about ginga err i mean ginger" private said struggling to say her name with an "er" at the end well i'll just write it down you know by me watching those kid shows on the telle i learned how to write a little" private said as he made alittle note and attached it to a bow and tied it to ginger "okay i want you to go to the central park zoo and your new owners are skippa kowalski and rico they hang out alot together and look like me sort of okay" private said "ruff" she said and ran out......


	2. Chapter 2

we last left off when ginger left to go to the central park zoo....

ginger ran as fast as she can then she got up to a big city it was night time and it was raining really hard and then she walked around manhatten for a while before she saw a little girl pointing at something and said to her mom "mommy look the zoo" "yes dear" and they walked on ginger gave out a low bark and went toward the gate she was small enough to fit threw the bars and she saw the lights in the zoovinier shop on and so she walked on and she saw the animals.

"okay so i declare today about me and i also declare tomorrow about me and so on and so forth" king Julien said "not now ring tail we are trying to find a way to get private back" and when ginger heard private's name she went crazy and started to bark then all the animals looked at her "let's let it in" Marlene suggested "no it could be a spy" replied skipper then ginger got an idea she started to give sad puppy dog eyes and whined and scratched on the glass. "um maybe we could let her in" Kowalski encouraged "no" skipper said "oh come on have a heart" Marlene said "no" skipper persisted then Rico slowly went to the door while everybody was encouraging skipper to let the dog in. then Rico opened the door and the dog came running in and gave Rico a lick and he smiled. "Rico come who's side are you on?" skipper whined then mason saw a note attached to the bow in ginger. "and phil started to read it and mason translated "it says "dear fr--" mason was interrupted by skipper "hey this is a girl dog" "okay now where was i.....

" _dear friends,  
if you are reading this letter ginger has made it to her destination i hope you can give her a nice home away from the violence of a dog fighting ring , new owners are skipper , Kowalski , and Rico please take good care of her.  
__  
-private "_

"when did private learn to write?" skipper asked "is that all you payed attention to?" mason said "yes" replied skipper


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: a weird thing happens here._

"so private sent this dog huh" skipper said "she's hehe ve haha frie- friendly"kowalski laughed as ginger kept on licking him "UH-HU" rico agreed as ginger lick him then ginger licked skipper "never do that again" skipper demanded then she put her head down and backed up and gave a small weep "come on skipper at least be nice" marlene said "no" replied skipper "now let's all go home and get so--" skipper was interrupted by king julien "no i will take this animal and keep it as my kingly pet" "sure you can ring tail" skipper said "SKIPPER!!" yelled kowalski, and marlene "what? oh fine come on you stupid dog" skiper said and then ginger, kowalski, and rico followed.

5 hours later every one is asleep except ginger

ginger woke up to the sound of thunder and she looked around the penguin H.Q. when she heard skipper "1,2,3" then all the penguins fliped over at the same time she had confused look on her fave but then she heard footsteps and climbed outside. it was the vet "hello ginger your private's little friend right?" he asked ginger barked " private is a good kid he helped me threw my time of peril when i was when i was struck by lighting a month ago and was then able to understand animals ah what a odd day that was,ok let's give you your shots" the vet said

in the vet room

"as the vet got the shots ready he said "private's a nice guy ah he would always come to me for advice and such i was basicly like a theripst to him cause we would meet up every friday and sunday also to tell you my name is but you can call me mr.b for short....and we're done" mr.b said "yes a nice conversatio always drives the pain don't worry about skipper he acutally has a soft side...here's some advice i'm going to take kowalski and rico away for a check up so then you can spend some one on one with him now let's get you back to the penguin habitat" Mr.B said


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger had officially been made the guard dog of the zoo so she was able to walk around the zoo but she had to wear a hankerchief that said "central park zoo guard dog" and mr.b got her a lavender coller with her name on it :3 the zoo wasn't open today because it was sunday.

mr.B came to the penguin habitat and took kowalski and rico and then he winked at ginger and she barked and went in to H.Q.

In H.Q.

skipper was inside looking at his checklist and he turned around and jumped when he saw ginger "don't sneek up on me like that man" skipper said then skipper went and sat down to watch some T.V. ginger grabed one of her chew toys and droped it down in front of skipper "what?" skipper asked ginger then did a throwing motion with her head "oh you want to play fetch" skipper said the ginger barked "okay then if it will leave make you leave me alone" skipper said and they went outside.

outside H.Q.

skipper threw the toy and ginger gave it back to him and she started to lick him "st--haha stop it tha--that tickels" skipper laughed and then ginger stopped and skipper huged her "your not so bad" then ginger bark and started to run around and she fell into the water SHE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!! at first skipper panicked but then he managed to pull her out "well let me teach you how to swim."

3 hours later

after skipper taught ginger how to swim the went back to H.Q. and skipper lied down on top of ginger and they fell asleep. Then rico and kowalski walked in "AWW" rico said "well you don't see this everyday" kowalski giggled


	5. Chapter 5

I-I'm so scared" private said "It's so dark and i'm hungry too" maybe everyone forgot about him he thought to himself. Then he heard the door creak open and footsteps becoming louder and louder. and his cage was opened up and he was roughly picked up to the point he was almost suffocating. He was the thrown into a pen where a pit bull stared at him. "oh dear uh good do--" he was inturruped by a loud growl he then started running around the pen like crazy and the dog bit him a couple of times but then private knocked him out :D and then he knocked the humans out and ran twords Manhattan.

at the Central Park Zoo

"come here girl" skipper yelled throwing a stick in her direction "for some one who really didn't like her look at him" Kowalski said then night time came private limped back into the zoo and ginger saw him she ran up to him in happiness "hey girl i can't wait to see skipper and the others" wait if private came back then skipper would be paying attention to him not her ginger thought to herself she then ran in front of private and growled "what? ginger what are you doing?" ginger then grabbed private tightly in her jaws and ran out of the zoo, and ran like 13 blocks and threw private into a trashcan private then got knocked out because she kicked the garbage can down and she went back to the zoo and curled up next to skipper, he then pet her and said "goodnight".

private soon came too his senses but when he woke up he was in a cage. "what the?" private mumbled to himself "hey private" said a familiar voice "max?" he asked" yup i kinda got caught but now you can help me right?" he asked almost to the point of begging "sure i will" private answered with a smile trying not to think of the pain he was in. soon after 1 hour in the truck private and max was free not knowing where they were. they looked at the unfamiliar sight of broken glass and yelling and etc. until private said "downtown?" "i thought this place was much nicer" max said confused "not at night" private answered "hmmm i have a friend that might be able to help us he lives in this part of the city, but in the sewers." "okay umm let's go then" max replied they went down into the sewers and after walking for 30 minutes with an awkward silence they came to and opening in the sewers that had a messed up couch and an old wooden table and some chairs and in there was another penguin trying to get his t.v to work "knock,knock" private said and the penguin turned his head and said "private? is that you buddy?" the penguin said "hey mark i was wondering if you can help me get back to the central park zoo" "sure buddy" mark said and they walked for 2 hours while they were catching up it helped kill time. as the three popped up into the zoo private said bye to max and mark and jumped in to H.Q. "hey skippa" private cheered "private? PRIVATE!!" every one jumped with joy except ginger she had anger in her eyes and was not happy with private's return.


	6. Chapter 6

"Private i thought you were gone for sure i-i'm so happy your back" Kowalski said while the others agreed "well i would've been back sooner if it wasn't for ginger" private said happily with a slight bit of anger "what what do you mean private?" skipper asked "well i got back here a day ago but ginger grabbed me and dumped me in a trash can 13 blocks from here" private explained then ginger looked at skipper with puppy dog eyes "um private don't you think it's kinda wrong to blame an innocent dog for not being here?" skipper questioned "WHAT no she is the one who made me get caught by animal control!" private yelled "and there you go again blaming people for something you brought upon yourself" skipper said as he nodded his head no. "grrr what skippa who are you gonna believe me or a-a stupid dog!!!" private yelled and everyone just gasped "private...."skipper said looking disappointed "skippa i'm sorry but who are you going to believe your team mate you've known for awhile or a dog you've know for a couple of weeks?" private said softer skipper kept on switching from ginger to private "uh um *sigh* private leave" skipper said looking down "what?" private said confused "you heard me i want you to leave" skipper said "but ski-" "I SAID LEAVE!" skipper yelled as he pointed to the door still looking down. "screw it i don't need this crap" private said as he left, slamming the door behind him "come on men let's get some rest we'll need it" skipper told the two. Ginger had a happy look on her face, finally skipper will be paying attention to me she thought.

5 days later

Ginger and skipper were playing fetch together, Kowalski was working on some project, and Rico was painting a picture of his doll. private was in surprisingly in joey's habitat talking to him. "do you want some hay" joey asked private who wasn't really saying a word "no" he said softly "come on is that all your gonna say?" he said "i dunno" private replied "look the best thing you can do now is get back on your feet if they don't believe you well tough luck for them." joey said actually being kind. "maybe your right joey thanks" private said leaving and going back to his habitat "any time!" he yelled. maybe joey was right later that day private told his team he was going solo and heard that the zoo was getting three new penguins maybe just maybe private can start his own crew start fresh but that'll have to wait till morning.


	7. Chapter 7

the moment finally arrived early the next day the others were sleeping in since it was a Saturday. A big crate was placed down into the habitat and it was opened with a crowbar by Alice "i hope the little guy doesn't get picked on by the others" she said "what could be wrong with one of the penguins" private said to himself, first out came private's friend Mark "hey mark looks like they finally got you" private said "no i just you know got tired of looking for food on my own hey your voice got a little deeper and more serious...." mark replied then out came a female holding a baby penguin who was about half the height of private but all his down feathers were gone "so this just be the little guy Alice was talking about" private said to himself "um hello my name is private" private added he just got a dirty glare from the female "rude much" Mark said "oh no i wasn't doing it to him i was doing it to you, oh by the way my name is Olga and this is Jordan he's a special needs penguin he acts just like a human baby" Olga said "oh so he grows like a human?" private asked "sort he's a bit faster" Olga explained "i like girls with Russian accents" mark said "do you want me to kill you now or later?" Olga asked "later....please" mark said backing up "BOO" Jordan said with a smile on his face.

a few hours later

"so do you?" private asked "we're in" Mark said "since when did you speak for all of us?" Olga said "that's great" private said "wait i didn---" Olga was interrupted by private "all right let's talk about some things" "well looks like we're in the crew" Olga said looking at Jordan who stared at her blankly.

Back at the penguins habitat

"hm by the looks of it we have some new penguins in our habitat" Kowalski said "but where are they" skipper asked "HI SKIPPA" private called walking with his new crew" what the? private? who are the other three are these the new penguins?" skipper asked "yes and guess what" private said mockingly "what?" skipper asked "they're in my crew so ha" private said skipper's face just bug eyed "what?" skipper said "they're my new crew" private repeated skipper just bursted out laughing and the other 2 joined in "come on guys let's go i'll show you around" private said as if skipper and the others weren't there.


End file.
